Novgorod (Europa Universalis II)
Novgorod is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured white, in fantasia games they are coloured light orange. Creating Novgorod By Revolt Novgorod can be recreated by revolt at any point before 1651. Whilst their culture and religion are not specified in revolt.txt, they will have russian culture and orthodox religion. Novgorod must contain at least one of the following provinces: * Ingermanland * Novgorod (the default capital) * Olonets It may also contain any of the following provinces, but they may not form Novgorod on their own: * Archangelsk * Karelia * Kola Starting Position Novgorod only exists at the beginning of the 1419 scenario. 1419 In this scenario, Novgorod has russian and ugric cultures, orthodox religion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. They own and control seven core provinces (Archangelsk, Ingermanland, Karelia, Kexholm, Kola, Novgorod, and Olonets). They have eight other cores which they neither own nor control (Moscow, Nizhgorod, Pskov, Ryazan, Tula, Tver, Vladimir, Vologda) Novgorod has the following stability and technology: AI Priorites Unless it has been created mid-game, Novgorod uses the Russia AI file. This means that They have the following priorities: Colonization Novgorod will attempt to colonise up to 8 provinces at the same time, and establish a trading post 10% of the time (less than the default). Their bonus for colonising provinces next to ones they already control is 30 (compared to a default of 50). Their bonus for colonising provinces next to other countries is 10 (compared to a default of -50). When colonising, they will prioritise the regions of Siberia and Scandinavia. They will also prioritise the areas of Alaska, California, Oregon, Manchuria, Korea, and Russia. (all of these are marked red on the maps) Trade Novgorod will send a trader half as often as the default AI (50, compared to the maximum value of 100) and will refuse trade much more often than the default AI (70, compared to 25, out of 100), War Novgorod is an extreme warmonger (having a warmonger value of 100, compared to the default of 10). It is less likely to focus on capturing high tax value provinces (its value there is 1.0 compared to a default of 5.0), it is slightly less likely to focus its attacks on multiple provinces (value of 0.3 compared to 0.1), much more likely to fight away from its existing provinces (a value of 5.0 compared to 0.5), less likely to focus on defending/retaking its own provinces (a value of 1.0 compared to 2.0), much more likely to attack provinces with a low supply value (a value of 4.0 vs 1.0), and is generally aggressive (its value being set at 6.0 compared to the default of 1.0). Novgorod is particularly likely to declare war on the following countries: * Astrakhan * Crimea * Courland * Golden Horde * Kazan * Khazak Horde * Muscowy * Nogai * Novgorod * Poland * Pskov * Ryazan * Sibir * Suzdal * Teutonic Order * Tver * Uzbek Kaganate Monarchs Leaders Novgorod has no leaders. Events Civil War in Novgorod This event happens up to 30 days (1 months) after 1st January 1457. If Novgorod does not exist on this date but is later recreated it can happen up until 7th December 1468. Novgorod has three options. Option A is Support Merchant Faction, option B is Support Noble Faction, Option C is Support Peasant Faction. The three options have the following effects: All three options * -6 Stability Support Merchant Faction * +10 Revolt risk for 48 months (4 years) * -3 Land * +6 Merchants * -100 Relations with Muscowy Support Noble Faction * + 8 Revolt risk for 48 months (4 years) * +3 Land * +100 Relations with Muscowy Support Peasant Faction * +10 Revolt risk for 48 months (4 years) * -3 Quality * -3 Serfdom * -100 Relations with Muscowy The Empire of Russia Novgorod is one of several countries that can become Russia. This event gives them the relevant option. It can trigger at any point after 1st January 1520, and can take place up to 30 days (1 month) after the conditions are met. It requires the following conditions to be met: * Russia does not currently exist * Novgorod is not at war * Novgorod owns the province of Moscow (red on the map) * Novgorod owns the province of Novgorod (blue on the map) * Novgorod owns at least one of (yellow on the map) **Nizhgorod ** Pskov ** Ryazan ** Tver ** Vladimir ** Vologda There are two options. Option A is Take over the Byzantine Mantle, and option B is Leave it on the Floor. The two options have the following effects: Take over the Byzantine Mantle * Novgorod becomes Russia * +200 Victory points * +3 Stability * +500 Population in Novgorod Leave it on the floor * -100 Victory points * -2 Stability category:Europa Universalis II Russian countries